


Lessons

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Series: Monsters and Madmen [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Double Penetration, Gang!AU, Knifeplay, M/M, One day Delirious will behave, Smut, Top!Cartoonz, Top!Vanoss, request fic, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know the meaning of mercy, and it shows in the lesson they give together. Delirious will learn to behave one day. But today is not that day. </p><p>Or, the one where they show no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Anons that requested DP H2OVantoonz....here you go my bbys. Lemme know what y'all think (:

There was no time for words, no time to explain why he felt the way he did, no time to explain just what he was going to do to the man in front of him. He flicked the safety on his gun and placed it on the table beside him, stripping off the holster and dropping it to the ground before advancing towards the man in front of him, staring into those bottomless blue eyes, manically bright with a light that would have stuck fear into most people. All he felt was exhilaration and a kind of blissfully dark _interest._ He stalked closer, a cocky little grin on his face as he got into the shorter man's personal space, and when he was close enough he pounced, darting forward and pushing him against the wall, one large hand gripping his windpipe and the other pinning his wrists to the wall above his head.

  
"You thought," He breathed, and the other man licked cracked scarlet lips and grinned darkly, his eyes already blown. Cartoonz would have been offended at the lack of self-control from the other man but he'd never gaven a fuck about it from _this_ man.

  
"I did more than thought, wouldn't you say?" The other man purred, his voice impossibly deep yet high pitched and as it swept over Cartoonz he had to resist the shudder. That voice was like crack, if he was honest. He loved it when Delirious got turned on, because it would get deeper and raspier and just _perfect._ He chuckled, leaning closer to that greasepainted face.

  
"Yeah, that's true," he mused, and he slid his knee between the other man's legs and shot him a filthy grin as he let go of the other man's hands and moved them to his slim hips, pressing him down into the friction he was providing and laughing when Delirious rewarded him with a moan and his head thunking back against the wall. Cartoonz leaned in and attached his lips to the soft skin of his tanned neck, intent on leaving marks behind. Delirious's hands came up to grasp at the back of Cartoonz's neck and he started to roll his hips down into the delicious friction that was driving him crazy. Cartoonz took his time marking the right side of Delirious's throat, leaving red-purple marks on the skin there before he was pulling back and pressing Delirious down harder.

  
"Too bad it's not gonna happen, huh? Cuz let me tell you what's goin' to happen to your 'lil bad ass now, baby. I'm goin' to handcuff your arms to our bed and then I'm goin' to fuck you until you can't form words. And in case that's not incentive enough...Well, you'll see. Now come on, don't make me throw your ass on the bed," He growled, putting Delirious back down on the floor. Delirious licked his lips and laid down on the bed, holding still obediently while Cartoonz got the handcuffs and attached them to his wrists. Delirious wrapped his hands around the bars and stared up at the other man with those intense eyes.

  
Cartoonz stuck his hands down in Delirious's jeans pocket and slid out his knife. He held it up for Delirious to see, watching as Delirious broke out into a grin at the sight of his favorite weapon. Cartoonz flicked it open and Delirious's breath hitched as Cartoonz lowered one of the razor-sharp edges to his collar and grabbed the fabric with his hand before he was cutting through his shirt, and as he passed over Delirious's stomach he pressed a little harder and was rewarded once more with a whine and a thin line of blood welling up. He hummed before leaning in and licking the scarlet liquid up off of the pale skin. Delirious moaned and bucked up into the pain.  Cartoonz pulled back and grinned down at Delirious, placing the knife on the bedside table.

  
"You wait here. I'll be back with your incentive, baby," he teased before he was disappearing out of their bedroom door. Delirious flopped his head back against the pillows and silently wondered what Cartoonz could possibly be up to, what he had all planned out. He was lying there for a good ten minutes before he heard the door open again, and Cartoonz approached the bed.

  
"Ready to see what your incentive is?"

  
"You know it," Delirious chirped, grinning darkly at Cartoonz. He loved to be insolent, loved to toe the line with the older man. Cartoonz shook his head and his smile didn't fade as he stepped aside and let Delirious see who was behind him.

  
"What the fuck. Why is _he_ here?" Delirious snapped, and the man laughed, closing the bedroom door and locking it before he was turning towards the bed and stalking up to it. He didn't hesitate to hoist himself up and straddle Delirious's stomach, leaning into the man's face.

  
"Because Cartoonz said that he was having some problems keeping you under control, and wanted to know if I'd be interested in taking a crack at making you _behave_ ," the Gang leader whispered, and Delirious couldn't help but shudder. He'd been dreaming about Vanoss pinning him down and cutting into him and biting him and showing him what it meant to let himself go to his baser instincts.

  
"Did he?" He managed to whisper hoarsely, his eyes alternating between two pairs of nearly black eyes.

  
"I did," Cartoonz affirmed, and Delirious felt rather than saw Cartoonz slide onto the bed. Vanoss spotted the open knife on the table and picked it up, examining it in the light of the lamp on the table. It was shimmery and a purplish-blue and it fit the insane man in front of him to a tee. It vaguely reminded Vanoss of a shark's teeth with the double edges honed to a fine point, and he licked his lips and felt his heartbeat pick up as he let one of those razor sharp edges trail along the lean chest below him. He had Delirious's attention in that instant, the light in those eyes bright and hard and twisted, and he put a little more pressure into the point and started to draw blood, the man beneath him moaning brokenly at the sensation, at the fact that what he'd wanted for so long was happening. Vanoss leaned down and kissed Delirious, hard and deep as he kept trailing the knife over the man's chest.

  
Cartoonz watched with a dark, manic, _gleeful_ lust building up inside his body, loving the way his best friend looked pinned down helplessly the bed, unable to escape the torture of having the thing he'd used to end countless lives tracing over his skin, cutting into it and leaving behind marks he'd have forever. Cartoonz certainly loved seeing those thin, pale reminders marring otherwise perfect skin, like some sort of morbid beauty marks in his eyes. He knew it was twisted, knew that the thoughts he had weren't exactly normal but he didn't give two fucks when it came down to it.

  
There was something to be said for the way pain made Delirious come alive in a way that almost nothing else could. He was really only ever like this when he was torturing or he was causing mayhem. Delirious was easily just as twisted, since he was the one that pleaded and begged for the pain, welcoming it with open arms and always wanting more. It was never enough, it was never too much for the insane man. It was beautiful, just like the way he sounded moaning and whimpering and begging for more as his blood spilled.

  
Vanoss pulled back from Delirious's mouth and grinned down at him again, cutting away his boxers in two quick moves. He wasn't in the mood for niceties and a slow pace, and as soon as the fabric was out of his way he was tracing over the newly offered skin. Delirious's knuckles were white from his grip on the bars of the headboard, and Cartoonz chuckled and started to lick the blood up from his chest, his hot tongue stinging the cuts and sending little bright sparks of pain through Delirious's body. Delirious gasped and then whined, arching up into the hot, wet mouth.

  
Vanoss sliced him a little deeper across his hip and he moaned, high and breathless as Vanoss followed the slice up with his fingers running over the cut, playing with the edges slowly. Delirious was nearly half-sick with the pain and dizzy with the pleasure lighting up his brain. He needed more, more pain, more sensation. It wasn't nearly enough for him, and before he could open up his mouth he felt a finger press against his hole and it was slick and he was dumbfounded as it pressed into him.

  
"I always promised to let you feel what it was like to use blood as lube," Cartoonz purred lowly, and Delirious's eyes went wide and he whined, bucking upward. Fucking hell, that piece of knowledge was threatening to knock him off his game, make him lose complete control of himself. Vanoss's next cut was deeper yet, and Delirious felt his blood flow out of him faster and shuddered, closing his eyes.

  
" _Christ_ ," he breathed, and another slick finger joined the first, stretching him out and he moaned, a jolt of dark lust spiking through him again. Vanoss hummed again before he was wrapping a blood covered hand around Delirious's cock, and Delirious opened his eyes again, lifting his head off of the pillows to see the scarlet covering his cock and started to shake, biting down on his bottom lip firmly.

 

"What do you say, Vanoss? I was thinking me underneath and you on top," Cartoonz said, and Vanoss looked over at the Southern man and grinned.

  
"Sounds good to me. Want me to lift him up?" He replied, and Cartoonz nodded. Vanoss grinned and put the knife back down on the bedside table and as Cartoonz shed his pants he scooped Delirious up and waited for Cartoonz to get into position. He put Delirious down on Cartoonz's chest and smirked down at the two men.

  
"Lube?" He asked, and Cartoonz pointed to the drawer in the table. Vanoss fished it out and handed it to Cartoonz before he stripped down too and got back onto the bed. Cartoonz handed him back the bottle and he popped it open and poured some out onto his hand before wrapping it around Cartoonz's cock, slicking it up for the older man. Cartoonz moaned into Delirious's shoulder and Vanoss grinned, applying a little more before slicking himself up and closing the lid, tossing it onto the table.

  
Cartoonz paused, grinning up at Vanoss. "Let me get in first," he said, and Delirious's eyes widened again before Cartoonz was pushing into him and his world exploded into a burning mix of pleasure and being stretched open wider. He let out a string of curses before he was moaning as Cartoonz started to move, slowly. Vanoss watched them, his eyes hungry and dark, his hand wrapped around his cock and a little grin on his face.

  
"I'd say you're in, yeah?" He said mildly when Delirious was steadily moaning, his eyes squeezed closed, and Cartoonz nodded, slowing to a stop and biting down on Delirious's shoulder when the man whined, turning it into a gasp at the pain. Vanoss shifted down onto his knees and hands and lined himself up, pressing Delirious's knees against his chest and grinning down at him.

  
"Maybe you'll learn to listen when the punishment is takin' two dicks at once," Cartoonz drawled, and then Vanoss was pushing into Delirious, the man hot and tight and feeling Cartoonz's cock against his while he was burying himself into the man underneath him had him gripping Delirious's legs hard enough to bruise, groaning.

  
"Fucking hell, Cartoonz. I should have taken this offer a long time ago," he murmured, finally bottoming out in Delirious. He could feel the head of Cartoonz's cock against his and closed his eyes. He was going to cum too fast if he focused too hard, he knew, and as he started to move he kept his eyes closed. Delirious was making a lot of noise, little breathless pants and whines. He'd never been this full, never been stretched out like this before. He loved it, he decided as the men buried in him started to alternate thrusts, slowly at first, settling down into a rhythm as they got more comfortable, and he couldn't help but encourage them with moans and whines and whimpers.

  
Someone was brushing against his prostate, sending pleasure flooding his brain, his body, and he moaned louder. Vanoss leaned down, and Delirious latched onto his shoulder, biting down and Vanoss groaned, his fingers digging in harder on Delirious's legs. Cartoonz reached up and snagged Vanoss's mouth, kissing him hard as Delirious took his frustrations out on the Asain man's broad shoulder, drawing blood until Vanoss and Cartoonz broke apart from their kiss and Vanoss reached for the knife again.

  
He pressed it against Delirious's throat, and the man licked lips, once, twice. He traced it over the thin skin covering Delirious's adam's apple and listened to the madman keen brokenly as Cartoonz thrust into him harder, his back arching.

  
"You wanna be cut open, Delirious? Want to be covered in your own blood, let us lick it up off your skin? Want to be our little painwhore?" Vanoss growled, and Delirious groaned and nodded, staring up at Vanoss and Vanoss pushed the knife against his throat, blood welling up around the edge. "Don't move, Delirious. I'd hate to slash your throat open and have you bleed out while we're fucking you." Delirious went still, and Vanoss drug the knife down his throat, blood spilling out and trailing down the sides of his neck, and Cartoonz licked up all the blood he could reach, moaning against Delirious's hot skin. Vanoss copied his actions on the other side of Delirious's neck and the man started to tremble again, his breaths coming in quick pants.

  
Vanoss clicked the knife closed and tossed it back onto the table before reaching a hand down and wrapping it around Delirious's dick again, stroking it in time with his thrusts and Delirious pulled against the handcuffs for the first time and Cartoonz bit his neck, drawing out another little whine and Vanoss snapped his hips forward brutually and relished in the way the man arched up against him. He had a sneaking suspicion that he and Cartoonz could take Delirious apart piece by piece all night long, and the thought was more welcoming that he would have thought it would have been.  
Delirious was really moaning now, trembling and writhing and pulling against the handcuffs, desperate to feel some kind of relief. He felt nearly overloaded, like the littlest thing could send him over the edge, and his world was narrowing down to just sensations now, no thought. If they pushed anymore he'd be gone, floating through his own mind, and as he opened his mouth to tell them he felt them both hit his prostate at the same time and keened, loud and high, his body jerking and arching upward involuntarily. Cartoonz and Vanoos swapped glances and then grinned at the same time, slow and dark and Delirious could only see Vanoss's face but he knew he was fucked, and they did it again, jolting him with pleasure. His breath left him and he struggled to draw another breath as they kept hitting it together, and he cried out breathlessly.

  
"Too much, too much, can't. Can't can't can't can't," he chanted, and heard twin dark chuckles in his ears and whimpered, the sound disturbingly tiny as Vanoss sped up his hand and his thrusting, Cartoonz matching his speed. Delirious was going to splinter, and there was nothing he could do, nothing that would make it not happen, nothing that could-  
He fell apart screaming and thrashing, his teeth clamping down on Vanoss's shoulder before he went near boneless, and Cartoonz laughed.

  
"Delirious. I didn't say you could leave yet," he growled in the man's ear, and Delirious's eyes slid open, dark and empty, and Vanoss shuddered at those eyes.

  
"Can't...make me stay. Can't....stay. Too gone." Delirious replied, and Cartoonz bit him, hard, drawing blood, and Delirious whimpered, arching up weakly as they kept up their punishing pace. "Can't, too sensitive...fuck, please...please.. _can't_."

  
"Yes you can. You can because I say you can. Obey, Delirious. Behave. You can. Say it, Delirious. Say it, painwhore," Cartoonz snarled, and Delirious's trembling turned into full blown shaking as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
"I...can. I can."

  
"Good. What can you do, Delirious?" The thrusting never stopped, never let up, and Delirious was too sensitive, it was too much, felt like fire was spreading through his body, setting his blood on fire once more, and it was brushing the line between pain and pleasure and he keened before struggling to focus to answer Cartoonz.

  
"I can...I can..stay. Can...stay. You..said I could.."

  
"That's right. You can stay," Cartoonz murmured, and then Vanoss was biting down on his shoulder again, fire rushing up to the surface of his skin and turning him hot and he cried out brokenly, weakly, caught up in the sensations like a fly in the spider's web. "Don't have to stay for long, I ain't goin' to last much longer. You're too damn perfect all strung out and fucked up, covered in blood and beggin' for more."

  
Delirious barely heard his words, the struggle to stay getting harder and harder, and he was aware of someone starting to aim for his prostate once more and whined, trying to twist away only to be held down by the shoulders by Vanoss and held at the hips by Cartoonz. He was stuck between the two men ruthlessly fucking him and he knew he was going to cum again, soon. He could feel it building, vast and threatening and promising to tear his mind free once and for all.

  
He could vaguely hear Cartoonz's breathing starting to get faster, and his thrusts were losing their rhythm and he arched up as best as he could and started to moan louder, writhing against the two men he was trapped between, and they both hit his prostate at the same time again, and that was it for him.

  
He came thrashing and screaming again, but this time he wasn't aware of it. He'd slipped, gone down into his mind and the only thing he was aware of was the pleasure, wrapping him up in its warmth and then viciously drowning him in it's intensity. Cartoonz watched Delirious slip as he started to cum and was distracted by Vanoss biting into his neck and snarling against his skin, his thrusts losing their rhythm and Cartoonz came from the pain and the pleasure, spilling out into Delirious. Vanoss followed him, snarling and growling into Cartoonz's neck, his hands gripping Delirious's shoulders hard enough to leave puple cresent moon marks in the flesh there.

  
He rolled off of Delirious and collapsed on the bed neck to Delirious, pillowing his head on his arms and staring up at the ceiling, sated.

  
"That was the best lesson I've ever taught," he mused, and Cartoonz couldn't help the little dark laugh that tore out of his throat. He slid out from under Delirious and released him from the handcuffs as Vanoss made room for him to lay down on the bed.

  
"Me too. I want to do it again, if you're up for it."  
"I wouldn't say no."


End file.
